Blue Tie
by utility - singer
Summary: Maria takes an interest in one of Georg's ties. Rated M for mature theme.


_**A/N: This is slightly AU, as they haven't left Austria the day they returned from their honeymoon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to The Sound of Music. **_

"Oh, it's so nice to be home. Do we really have to attend these events, darling?" Maria waited patiently for Georg to open the door to the villa. Her feet were hurting and her dress was itchy and all she wanted was to take them off and relax in the arms of her husband.

"Sweetheart, we accept the absolute minimum number of invitations we can get away with, without insulting anyone. You know I despise these as much as you do. I'd much rather be here, spending the entire evening enjoying the company of the woman who has completely stolen my heart," he responded, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Really? Do I know her?" Maria teased, turning her head so that his kiss landed squarely on the tip of her nose. The couple fell into an embrace as they walked through the door together.

Once they were past the threshold, Maria removed her shoes. It served a two-fold purpose, the marble floor was cooling to her aching feet, and her footsteps wouldn't echo through the house and possibly wake the children.

Georg closed and locked the door, gathered his wife in his arms, and kissed her passionately. She returned it with equal fervor. It was still very difficult to keep their hands off each other when they weren't alone, and the pent up emotion of being in view of one another, yet separated by the length of the dining table all evening, was burning fiercely. "Mmm, let's go upstairs before someone hears us," Maria whispered.

"You read my mind," he said, as he trailed his kiss away from her lips, across her cheek, to her ear. He gave it a quick, soft nibble before, taking her hand and leading her to their suite. Stepping inside the door, Maria tossed her shoes and evening bag on the chair, and wrapped both arms around Georg's neck. His own arms reached easily around her slim waist, and he effortlessly lifted her and carried her across the room to their bed. Just as he placed her down atop the soft, downy duvet, she broke contact.

"Darling, do you mind if I get ready for bed first? I won't be long, I just need to freshen up a bit."

He buried his face in her neck, and let out a sigh that, in his desire, sounded like a growl. "No, my love, you go ahead. I can change out here." He reluctantly let her out of his grasp, yet followed her to the bathroom door. Leaning against the frame, he set his gaze upon her, and she turned to him. 

"Are you just going to stand there, and learn all of my feminine secrets?" She giggled, and bit her bottom lip, which made her husband groan with desire again. "Go on, I'll be out in a minute. And then I'm all yours."

"You are all mine no matter how long it takes you in there," Georg answered, running his fingers down her cheek. She kissed the tip of his index finger, then softly closed the door. Maria unfastened the golden dress of silk chiffon, and let it drift to the floor. She did the same with her undergarments, trying to avoid looking at her reflection in the mirror. While she was no longer embarrassed for her husband to see her as God made her, she was still a bit uncomfortable looking at herself. She ignored the mirror, and took care of what she'd entered the room to do.

It wasn't until she was finished that she realized she didn't have a nightgown or a dressing gown. She thought of just going into the bedroom the way she was, when a glimpse of blue fabric caught her eye. The tie Georg had worn earlier that day was draped around the doorknob of the closet, and his white shirt, collar still stiff with starch, adorned the valet. Maria couldn't resist, and wrapped herself in the shirt that still held Georg's scent. She toyed with the idea of buttoning it up, but decided to leave it hanging open, simply rolling the too-long sleeves. Next she pulled the tie over her head-thank goodness he'd not undone the knot, a Maria had no idea how to tie it again. It was cornflower blue silk, and she remembered his comment that he liked it so much because it was the same color as her eyes.

Maria again caught her reflection in the mirror, but this time didn't turn away. The knot of the tie fell perfectly between her breasts, and the tails of it pointing straight to the place she ached for her husband's touch the most. His shirt was obviously too large, and covered her just enough to tease. She smiled at herself, and hoped Georg would like what he saw, and she turned and opened the door.

Maria spied him standing on the balcony of their room, which overlooked the lake. Georg had changed into his navy silk pajama pants, but had neglected to put on the shirt. As he moved forward to lean on the railing, she noticed the muscles of his back ripple. Hot desire ran through her, and she walked quickly and quietly to the door. She stepped out onto the balcony, and Georg, sensing her presence, turned around. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her, then he broke into the half-grin that she found so devastatingly sexy.

"Do you see something you like, Captain?" Maria teased him with his rank. She leaned against the wall, allowing the shirt to fall open just a bit more, revealing her nakedness beneath.

"Hmm, hmm. Not like. _Love._ With all my heart and soul." Georg captured her mouth with his own, his tongue grazing her lips, seeking entry. His hands went to Maria's shoulders, he pushed the shirt off of her and tossed it away. Leaning slightly to the side, his right arm scooped Maria's legs up as his left supported her back. He carried her to their bed for the second time that night, but this time he wasn't about to let her leave.

Laying her back gently against the pillows, he climbed up beside her, holding her close to him. His left arm still around her, he used his right to caress her silky skin, running his hand up to her breast and cupping it gently. Georg began kneading and stroking, only to stop momentarily when his thumb hit the tie still around Maria's neck. He picked up one end, and used it to tickle her. Though they were still kissing passionately, Maria began to giggle when she felt the tie brush the underside of her upper arm. "Stop! Georg, stop!"

Upon hearing her, Georg stopped and sat up a bit so he could look at her. "I'm sorry, darling. What's wrong? I've told you I'll never do anything you aren't comfortable with," he said, with worry in his voice and a furrowed brow. "Tell me, I'll stop."

"Sweetheart, no, no, no. It was just a reaction to the tickling. I'm not uncomfortable and I'm sorry to have worried you," she said as she sat up and kissed him deeply. "Really and truly, I promise." She took her hand and turned his face to look straight at hers. "But I adore that you meant what you said. That means more than anything else."

"Maria, I love you so much, of course I meant that." Georg kissed her, then lightly sucked on her lower lip for a moment before allowing his mouth to lazily follow the path of the piece of silk Maria was still wearing. He knew where it would lead him, and wondered if his wife was ready to feel his kisses where his mouth hadn't gone before. This time, he knew that she would stop him if she was uncomfortable, so when he finally reached her hips, he placed a hand under each one and gently lifted her, her legs falling open for him as he did. Stroking, then licking the inside of her thighs, he kissed his way up her legs to her warm, wet center. An audible gasp followed by her crying out his name told Georg that his wife enjoyed what he was doing. It was only moments before he felt her shudder and heard her breathing become ragged. He rose to his knees, still between her legs. Georg could see her face still contorted in ecstasy, her eyes closed, her mouth parted in such a way that it appeared as a pink, half-bloomed rosebud.

"Maria...Maria, my love-are you ready?" Georg whispered, leaning over his wife.

"Yes, now, yes," she cried out, pulling him closer to her with one hand, while she grabbed the tie and began brushing it across his chest. The feel of the silk of the tie and her gentle touch on his skin combined with the sensation of becoming one physically with his wife was almost too much, and he stilled his movements to try and regain control over what was happening within his body. When he felt he could continue, he began to dance within her slowly, bringing them both to the edge of bliss, before they tumbled over it together.


End file.
